Different Roles with Different People
by chocolate splash
Summary: Edward runs a business which puts his family in danger. Anthony dies in place of Edward and killers assume it is Edward who is dead. So they make the one they think is Anthony to go act as a dupe of Edward in his place. Bella gets stuck in the web and is made to go with Edward. Can Edward find and eliminate the danger while pretending to be a dupe of his own self. AH. AU.
1. Where It All Begins

**I do not own Twilight, nor do I wish to. I just wanted to write this story and used the saga's characters.**

**Where It All Begins**

EPOV

Owning a company which manufactures weapons for the government is something I am proud of. Of course, no one other than a few know about that, not even my family. In public eyes, I just manufacture electronic gadgets like laptops, cameras, etc. Which is true, I do that too. But some gadgets are specifically designed for defense, and that matter is private.

But right now, I am seriously pissed off. This nameless organization has petitioned several times for many defense items, without government approval. I rejected them all. I am loyal to the country, and thought that all my employees have been scanned by government agency before employment. But right now in my hands is another letter from this organization, a warning letter precisely that my death and that of my family's is impending if I do not sign off their next demands. What pisses me off is that they have sent pictures and the whole schedule of our previous days, telling me they have their eye on me.

It is not my death that I am afraid of. What I am scared for is my family. They know nothing about all this and are innocent targets. My father, Carlisle Cullen, is a surgeon, and the head of the emergency department in a prestigious hospital. My mom, Esme, is a freelance interior designer, working in random assignments. My elder brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie run a dealership for cars and are successful. My sister Alice is in her last semester for fashion designing and plans to open a boutique when she graduates.

Now Jasper Hale is another matter. He is my sister's steady boyfriend and one she claims she will marry when ready. He works for FBI and is a recent recruit. He is the only one who might know about my secret, and at first I doubted him. But soon I realized he wasn't the one as he is loyal to work and also is occupied by Alice most of his free time. I did observe him for many days and gave my report back to the government. I am in touch with the agencies, and they say they have deployed their agents on this matter, but no success so far.

My intercom buzzes and I stuff the letter in my desk.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Alice Cullen and Mrs. Rosalie Cullen are here to see you."

I wipe off all my tensions off my face. They do not need to see all that. I put on my happy face and reply my PA, "Yeah, send them in Kate."

Soon, the door opens and a short petite energetic bundle of 24 years, Alice and a tall stunning blonde of 27 years, Rose come into my office. Alice runs to me as soon as she sees me and jumps into my arms.

"Edward, I did it. I just got my results. I have successfully completed my degree."

My sister never fails to put a smile on my face.

"I guess I will have to prepare for a graduation ceremony and opening ceremony for a boutique soon, huh? Congrats sis, if anyone is worthy of that degree it is you."

I look up into happy eyes of Rosalie, "Hey Rose!"

"Hi Edward!"

I put Alice down and put a hand around her shoulder, "Rose, I guess finally we can dress ourselves on our own, what with Ally being busy with all her customers."

"Hey… that's not fair!" Alice shouts while Rose and I laugh, "I am not giving that up. Anyway brother, are you done for the day? We were going home and thought you would be free now to come with us."

I slip the business and impending danger to the back of my mind and squeeze her shoulder, "Sure. I am sure Mom tried to make something really fantastic for you."

Rose scowls, "The keyword being 'tried'. God, how come we are such a big family and no one knows how to cook a simple meal." She shakes her head. "Anyway, I guess our cook, Mrs. Cope will see to dinner. We just have to buy some desert for your news Alice."

We all laugh and go down to our cars. Peter, my driver of late 40's, comes forward but I wave him off. "It's okay Peter. I am going home with my sister. Take rest of the day off and be there in the morning."

He smiles, "Yes Mr. Cullen. Have a nice day."

We reach home to our charming mother standing at the door. I don't know how she does it, but she always knows if one of us is at the door and is always there to greet us. I see father's, Emmett's and Jasper's vehicles at the parking and feel delighted that the whole family is there.

I don't know what is written in my future, but I will make the most of today. Because I know today never comes back and tomorrow is never same as today.


	2. Stumbling Into New Life

**Hi guys, thanks for looking into my stories. I am not asking for many reviews, praises or comments. I know you would give that only if you feel like it. But having no reviews hurts me. Maybe you did not give reviews as it was only first chapter. But please let me know what you think from this chapter onwards at least. A few reviews would boost my trial to write a fanfiction story.**

**Stumbling Into New Life**

EPOV 

"Uh huh… yes I understand sir." I say to Charlie Swan, my contact in the government. He is the head of FBI.

"Be careful Edward. We still don't have the clue as to who is the one sending you warnings, so we don't know what is their plan of attack. But it is necessary that you personally come here and we discuss all the people you know so that we can start investigation from another angle too. It's my strong hunch that we have someone in your circle working for them."

"Yes Charlie." I smile. Charlie has been my contact from the moment I had signed the contract for the company with defense. I met him only twice face-to-face and yet I am impressed by his cunning and calculating exterior as well as his soft-heartedness and warmth. He is a man of true personality, caring heart and loyal will.

So here I am, just landed in Chicago. I called Charlie and he said my security is here in airport to escort me. As I walk with the guard, I feel sad remembering the well hidden yet whole hearted farewell I gave to my family, knowing my chances are great of never returning back. They will do well. The family still has a son and a daughter and it's not like I'll have anyone else missing me. They will understand once they read my letter I left for them to be delivered in case I die. But I will try to make it back. I still have a long life to live. I have yet to find a girlfriend, marry, and have kids and what not.

I soon arrive at Charlie's with him greeting me at the door.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Nice to see you again"

"Hi Mr. Swan." I smile shaking his hand.

"So Edward, shall we go inside and talk?" I nod and follow him into the office.

"Edward, do you have the list of people you are in contact with, regardless of frequency and relation."

"Yes Charlie." I take out the few papers from my briefcase. "This is the list of my family members, near and far. This is list of all my employees and I have checked that all of them have presented the approval after the FBI scan. I have in this list the people that my family members are in contact with, though I am not sure if that is exclusive."

He goes though the papers and nods his head. "Very well, we will start an investigation on the people a.s.a.p. Please don't feel like we don't trust you, but we have to make sure we have to go through everyone, even your family."

"Okay. But my request would be to make sure you provide safety to them too, preferably without their knowledge. The letters I have been receiving imply that they would be the first targets. Their safety is my foremost concern."

"I understand Edward. I will make sure of that. So when is your flight back?"

"The earliest is after 4 hours. I am boarding that."

"Okay then. Have a safe journey Edward. And make sure you keep with our guards while in the city. Your safety is our concern during this travel."

"Goodbye Charlie." I shake his hand and leave the office. My security, Lauren, he says his name is, joins and keeps up with me as I freshen up in one of the guest rooms, change into my jeans, t-shirt and coat and leave to roam in the city to buy Alice a graduation present, at her order of course. Lauren follows me everywhere. After looking into two shops, I turn to him, "Hey Lauren!"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you the location of a popular jewelry shop in the city? I have to buy a present."

He nods and smiles, "Yes sir. Shall I take you there now?"

"Yes."

"Let's go back to my car sir. We can go to that shop and I can drop you off at the airport later. It is on the way."

I agree and soon we are off. I am lost in my thoughts when I realize that we are not going back the way we came. I panic.

"Are we going the right way? This is not the route we came by."

"Don't worry sir. I am taking a safer route. We'll be there soon." After about 2 minutes, he stopped in front of a shop that I remember passing by. I relax. "Here we are sir. Please stay in the shop while I park the car and come to you."

I get off and watch as he drives the car off towards the parking. I shake my head thinking 'so much for security' and hurry inside the shop. After looking for a while I spot a stunning diamond bracelet and buy it. And then I roam around waiting for Lauren. _It's taking him too long._ I take out my mobile and call him. As his number rings, I feel like someone is watching me. Looking left and right, there are a lot of people in the shop and its difficult to locate who was staring. As I am looking around, Lauren answers, "Sir, I have just parked and am coming to you. Where are you?"

I get back to the call, "Near the entrance. I finished shopping. What is taking you so long? Come quickly? I feel like someone is watching me."

"Sir, if you have finished then please proceed towards the parking. I will meet you half way. We need to get out quick."

"Okay" I agree and start towards the parking zone. Just as I reach the entrance I feel a gun pointed into my back.

"Don't you dare shout Cullen or this bullet will not hesitate to visit inside of you. Walk where I tell you to." The person behind me whispers. I tremble and nod and he points his gun to the right, into a lonely road. I walk as directed and soon we are in a deserted colony. Three other people join him on the way behind me and soon I am led to a person standing in the darkness.

"Welcome Mr. Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you finally." He snickers in the dark.

I am scared, but fight not to show it. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He laughs, "One willing to buy goods you are rejecting to sell. Now you will know what happens when you disagree with me. I am a man of my word." And he points his gun in my direction. In the same instant, I notice a movement to my right and pray that Lauren has finally found me. The man readies his gun with a click. Suddenly there is a gun fired from my right which hits the person behind me. I don't waste the chance and push the person into others and make a run to right side. It is covered in darkness as the sun has already set. There are many shots behind me as I run for my life. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. I go randomly into the deserted streets towards the faint sound of traffic I can hear. I can still hear light footsteps and know that they have not given up searching. I feel relieved as I spot an opening to main road and vehicles running.

As I am running by a café, I notice a customer just coming out and I suddenly crash into him. He let out a loud scream and that is when I realize it is actually a girl. I try to run away but my coat is clamped with her bracelet. I struggle to quickly remove the coat while she keeps screaming. I give my coat a quick tug and her bracelet comes off her hand the same time I remove the coat. But too late, I hear some footsteps coming closer and I clamp her mouth shut and drag her into a lane behind the café.

"Please don't shout. I am not going to harm you. Please be quiet. Please."

She doesn't stop struggling, fighting back all she can. I hold her by her tiny waist and pull her to me, "Wait. I will release you. But you have to promise you won't shout. Please, I am begging you."

She stops struggling and nods. I relax and remove my hands from her. She whips around to face me and gasps when she sees a panting me. She removes her specs and lowers her muffler to reveal stunning angry brown eyes in a heart shaped flushed raging pretty face. Wait! What?

"Is this a joke Anthony?"

I am confused, but shush her all the same. "Can you please keep quiet? I am not Anthony" I look around to see if there is any movement but the lane is still deserted.

"Don't you dare, jerk." She shouts. "How many times do I have to tell you I am not interested? Leave me alone." She huffs and starts walking away. I panic and drag her back into me. She turns around and slaps me, "Leave me alone" she screams before I put a hand on her again. She struggles to turn around and gives a powerful knee kick in my groin before running off. I try to suppress my cry as black dots dance in my eyes and I collapse to ground.

"Well well well" I hear the same voice and open my eyes to find gun pointed at me and the girl being held by another man. I still could not make out their faces in the dark.

"Sir, sir, please, are you police?" the panicked girl asks.

"Yes we are lady, and this guy here is a big criminal we have been trying to capture for a long time. Who are you and what are you doing with him?"

She huffs, "I am not doing anything. You can kill that bastard Anthony for all I care. He was the one who dragged me here after stalking me at the café."

The man turns around at her, "Anthony?"

"Yes, his name is Anthony Masen. I hope he is the one you were looking for. He has drugs, eve teasing, and 2 rapes on his head and was torturing me as the net target. When I threatened him, I thought he went away. But he was waiting outside and dragged me here when I came out." She explains.

"Look at his face dear. Are you sure he is Anthony?" He lights a flashlight on my face. "Yes sir" she agrees.

Just then we hear a shot in the distance and another two men drag a limp body to me. "We got him boss. He was hiding behind the bushes."

They throw the body in front of me and the boss flashes his light onto his face. The guy is dead. But what shocks me is that he is my exact replica, my photocopy.

The boss looks at him for a while and then points his torch at my face again and snickers, "What a development. Looks like our luck is good fellows. Hello Anthony! Will you work for me? I will give you whatever you desire."


	3. Edward - Anthony Switch

**3. Edward – Anthony Switch**

EPOV

"Get them!" is the last thing the boss says before his men strike a gun on my temple. The last thing I see before I faint is the same thing happening to the girl too.

Blurred grey wall… that was what coming into focus when I tried to open my eyes. I shook my head and immediately held my head to stop the throbbing pain. Slowly my vision came to focus and I saw a metal grey wall in front of me. I looked around. Where am I? On the far corner of this small room, I spotted another person lying there, apparently female, with long brown hair lying face away from me. I crept to her and timidly put my hand on her shoulder and started lightly shaking her. She moaned.

"Hey! Are you awake? Are you hurt?"

The girl turned, rubbing her head, and I realized she is the same girl that was in the incident yesterday. The same girl who unknowingly saved my life. As soon as she was able to open her eyes, she abruptly sat up and tried to scurry away from me, eyes wide open in fright.

"Shush… It is okay. Please calm down."

Hatred filled her eyes, "Get away from me Anthony. Don't you dare come near me, or you will get again a taste of what happened last time."

"Madam, please. Calm down. I am not Anthony. Please believe me."

The next moment, I found myself presses down flat on my stomach with my hands held tight behind my back by her, "Ya… and I should believe you. I am not a fool Anthony. I don't know what game you are playing now, but let me go now."

"For god's sake, will you stop acting like a child?" I cried in frustration, "I am not Anthony, nor the people you met yesterday were cops. The person they killed yesterday was so-called-Anthony and we are in mortal danger right now."

"And why should I believe you?"

"They were after me. I was the one supposed to die yesterday."

Then she fast-fired the questions, pressing my hands hard onto my back…

"What is your name?"

"Edward Cu.."

"What is your father's name?"

"Carlisle Cu.."

"How old are you?"

"27"

"Why are you in Chicago?"

"To meet…."

"What is your favorite song?"

"Claire de Lune"

"What do they want from you?"

"Weapo..." I bit my tongue in time, "not going to tell you."

"What is the size of my bra?"

"…"I was confused for a moment, and then realized she was asking me about her… _gulp… _THAT? "What the hell! How would I know that?" I shouted at her, trying to twist my body to look at her.

She suddenly released me and slumped against the wall, "Okay, I believe you."

I looked at her in confusion. She had a sad face on her and looked close to tears. I immediately scrambled towards her. "Hey… thanks. What do you remember of yesterday?"

She looked at me with tearful eyes, "I don't know. One second I was telling them about you, I mean Anthony, and the next I found myself here with a painful head. What happened?"

And that was when the doors opened. A tall man with pale face and blonde hair sticking to his head came through them. "Hello younglings! Good to see you awake."

"Who are you?" I asked with forced bravery.

"Aro… you can call me Aro. Now let me tell you why you are here. I want you, Anthony" he pointed at me, "to act as a dupe of Edward Cullen and give me the information I require. It was a coincidence to stumble upon you. It was never my intention to kill Edward, but bygone is bygone."

"Then why am I here?" cried the girl next to me.

"Ahh… I don't know what to do with you yet. You were in the wrong place in wrong time. My first thought was to kill you, but then I thought I can use you too. I want you to go with him and keep an eye on the others around him. This is not a choice I am giving you Isabella Brandon and Anthony Masen. Only other choice you have is to die."

"How… how do you know my name?" Isabella asked in trembling voice.

"What can I say… I am talented like that. It would also please me for you to know that any mistake on your part would end the life of Peter Brandon" she gasped, "yes your father lying in coma in the hospital right now."

"How do you know all this?" She asked, slumped in defeat and crying.

"I have my sources. As for you young man, I aim for motivation as well as desperation. I know all the cases you have on your head. If you do as I say, I will give you enough money and power to stay safe from the police and other inspecting agencies. And if you cheat me anytime, I will submit the proofs and your location to the police and you will spend the rest of your life in jail. One more thing", he leaned down to speak in my ear, "If you succeed in what I tell you to do, I will give you not only Isabella, but several other conquests you desire." He snickered.

"Well I am leaving you two with this food" he pointed to food lying behind him, "and an hour to decide. I know you will make the right decision."

He walked away with a sinister smile on his face leaving us gaping at him. The doors closed and we were again submerged in semi-darkness, with a small light glowing in a corner.

I turned to her, she was crying with silent sobs, her face in her hands, "I am sorry" I apologized.

She lifted her tear strained face to me, "What... what for?"

"For you being dragged into this." I shrugged and looked away.

She let out a shaky laugh, like all this was inevitable, "Don't bother. I am the epitome of bad luck. If there is a danger nearby, it will definitely find me."

I looked at her in surprise, not knowing how to reply to that.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. They think I am Anthony and are asking me to act as a dupe of my own self. If I disagree I die. If I agree, I put my family and country in danger, not to mention it would be crime against them to cheat them."

"Do you have contacts with the police or someone who can help you?" I nodded. "If you ask my opinion, I say just do what they say. Then when you get a right opportunity, let them know what is happening and let them deal with it. You can even gather some data against them as well as look after your family and know if they are in danger."

I nodded, contemplating what she said. It was true. I can find out who is behind all this and also safeguard my family. I can lead the FBI to them. And I will try to know their plans regarding the demands they are making. But I would have to be careful in every step. Oh hell! I am a businessman, not an agent. To distract myself, I looked at my companion. In the dim light, she was a tiny figure, and in her current posture, looked weak and defeated. She was staring into nothing.

"What will you do?" I asked her to break the silence.

"Hmm…? Oh, I will do as they ask. They have my father. And I have learnt well that when situation become threatening, just going with the flow gives me some time. I have no choice. If they kill me, who will look after him?"

I nodded at her answer. Her situation was even more desperate with no way of walking out. I felt guilty that she was dragged into this matter unrelated to her, but there was no use thinking of that. I went to the corner where the food was kept and brought it to her.

"Here let's eat something. In the meanwhile, can you tell me anything you know about Anthony? I have to personify him."

Even in the dim light, I could see the hatred in her eyes, "Anthony Masen is an evil reincarnated. I was happy to enter the third year of my college with my friends when he entered our lives. He was charming", she said sarcastically, "and my friend Bree was innocent enough to fall in love with him. Hell we were all innocent to let him in our circle. In just 2 months, he was close 'friend'" She said rolling her eyes and quoting with her fingers. "He made Bree his girlfriend. I thought everything was going on fine. And one day Bree died." She shook her head, "No Bree was raped and killed by that bastard. The problem is no one but I and my friends know about it. I was actually on phone with her when he suddenly barged in and did that… that… cruel thing to poor Bree." She was openly crying now and her voice was rising. "But he was so good in college that no one believed us. And now he was after us. I don't know how... _sniff... _how Kate died, but I am sure it was him. Again no clues on him. He was a smart criminal, I would say."

By this time, she was all hyper… crying, sad, angry and afraid at the same time. I hesitated, but looking at her, dared to put my arms around her and hugged her to my chest. After a few minutes, she calmed down.

"I am sorry for thrusting all this on you." she sobbed.

"Shush Isabella. It's okay. I understand. But we don't have much time. Can you tell me about him?"

"What I told you till now is what I meant. He was a chameleon. His character changed every moment according to situation. I only knew the friendly side of him till today…. or yesterday whatever. In the café, I saw his sarcastic and dangerous side. Just do whatever feels right based on what he did. I cannot tell you anything."

"Did he have any family or friends?"

"No family. He lived alone and we never knew his house. Used to say that his house is not in a decent neighborhood. He looks just like you I guess, or else this Aro would not have mistaken so easily."

I nodded. So I was all on my own here to create a new character for this Aro. Before I could say anything, the sound of the door unlocking startled us and we sprang apart. The doors opened and Aro entered again with the same dangerous smile, "So ducklings, what have you decided?"

**Reviews Please!**


End file.
